Otra Mas Del Montón
by Nee Swanko
Summary: Todo era común hasta que por motivos desconocidos aparecieron esos Uchihas acompañados de un falso Uchiha cercas de mi hogar. Creí que solo se trataba de los efectos de una sobredosis, pero no. Tendre que idearmelas para que no me maten *Self-Insert*Ooc*
1. Chapter 1

**Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen (...)**

**Bien, esto lo escribí la semana pasada mientras deliraba por culpa de la gripe.  
No sabia si publicarlo o no, pero últimamente siento que he escrito mucho drama y pues quería publicar algo diferente. (También me distraigo de tantos problemas de isómeros, practicas en excel y la revista literaria de taller de lecturas).  
**

**Advertencias: OoC, self-insert, insinuaciones yaoi, malas palabras, pollos molestos involucrados, etc.**

* * *

**Otra Mas Del Montón.**

Sábado al medio día. Los pajarillos cantaban alegremente, el sol brindaba calor, mucho calor, la gente encerrada es sus hogares con el maravilloso aire acondicionado y otros disfrutando con reuniones familiares, y yo… encerrada en mi habitación.

—¡Maldita gripe gay!— decía por milésima vez en el día.

Como decía, estaba encerrada en mi habitación —aunque no es nada nuevo—, estaba recostada en mi cama con la caja de pañuelos a mi lado derecho y el pequeño tacho de basura al izquierdo. Miraba con desinterés al techo mientras pensaba en que estaría mejor morir a seguir soportando la gripe… creo que es cierto lo que dicen, soy una "**Drama Queen"**.

Estaba a punto de tratar de dormir de nuevo, aprovechando que mi madre y mi hermano habían ido de visita con mi abuela y mí padre fue a trabajar a un lugar que no recuerdo. Estaba sola con mi gripe. Ella es la peor acompañante. Solo espero que el medicamento haga efecto rápido…

Por fin sentía como el sueño se apoderaba de mi cuando se escucho un crujido, eso solo significaba que iba a temblar. —Tampoco era novedad, aquí en Mexicali tiembla cada que a la tierra se le da la gana.— Solo fue un movimiento leve, pero como siempre, los perros ladraban y las gallinas que tenia mi tío hacían su escándalo.

No le di importancia y volví a tratar de dormir, pero las gallinas seguían como locas. Estúpidas gallinas histéricas, se supone que esta ya es ciudad, ¿Por qué fregados dejaban que la gente siguiera con sus criaderos de animales?  
Me levante de mi cama un poco mareada, fui hasta la ventana que daba a la casa-granja de mi tío pero no vi a nadie. Salí de mi cuarto e iba a salir cuando recordé que ultimadamente los ladrones entraban en casas a plena luz del día. —Desvergonzados hijos de perra—, así que fui por el palo de golf que mi hermano tenia y me dispuse a salir. Camine unos 5 metros hacia donde estaban los jodidos gallineros, me escondí detrás de un mueble viejo para ver si mi tío salía, pero aparentemente no había nadie en su casa. —Maldita suerte la mía—. Salí de mi escondite y camine hacia esos molestos animales, tal vez era solo otra serpiente tratando de comerse a las crías. Pero al acercarme vi como había dos sujetos con capas negras dentro de las jaulas. Me di la vuelta y caminaba rápido pero tratando de no hacer ruido para que no se dieran cuenta de que estaba ahí y atentaran contra mi vida.  
Creo que ni siquiera avancé un metro cuando uno de ellos me vio.

—¡Oye, tu, mocosa!— joder, joder, joder, joder. Creo que mi deseo de no querer llegar a los 40 se cumplió. ¡Joder!

Al quedarme petrificada por esa voz tan grave y terrorífica —y extrañamente familiar—, el sujeto se encamino hasta donde estaba parada. Cuando sentí que estaba muy cerca, me di la vuelta rápido y lo golpee con el palo de golf. Corrí de regreso a mi casa, pero el tipo me atrapo. Grite, me movía como si me estuvieran exorcizando y sobre todo blasfeme. —¡Suéltame maldito bastardo hijo de perra!— ¿Dónde estaban los vecinos cuando se necesitan?

Me llevo hasta donde estaba el otro tipo y me dejo caer al suelo. — ¡Eso dolió imbécil!— me queje al instante.

—¿Qué es este lugar?— pregunto mientras me amenazaba con un… espera, era un ¿kunai?

Pensé que tal vez sin que yo me diera cuenta había robado los que tenía en mi casa. Pero, nunca entro a mi casa y los tenia ocultos de mis tontos primos. Desde el suelo solo miraba sus pies, tenía el típico calzado ninja de Naruto. Levante mi vista para poder ver su rostro. Tenia puesta una mascara; esa horrible mascara yo la reconocía, era de Tobi, un personaje ficticio.  
Tal vez se trataba de unos cosplayers perdidos y drogados. —Espera un momento—, me levante y sacudí mi ropa. Volví a enfocarme en el supuesto Tobi —¿No crees que se te perdió la convención? Es en la cuidad de Mexicali, no el valle. Así que tu y tu amigo váyanse, aun tienen tiempo de llegar.— Me gire para ver al otro tipo que recién se había salido de la jaula. Quede con cara de WTF? ¡El otro tipo era idéntico a Itachi! Bueno, a como yo lo imagino de carne y hueso… y con kilos de tierra encima…

O eran muy buenos cosplayers o estaba alucinando por culpa de sobredosis.

Definitivamente no eran cosplayers, para mala suerte, aquí no hay chicos tan endemoniadamente sexis a si que era una ilusión mía. —_Nota personal: cuando mi madre diga que tomar mas de 3 pastillas diferentes a la vez no hará que la enfermedad se valla rápido, hacerle caso—._

Todavía no salía de mi estado de shock cuando del suelo, dentro de la jaula donde estaba "Itachi", comenzó a salir cabello negro, fue sacando mas la cabeza, el brazo derecho y después el izquierdo. Se apoyo en la tierra para tratar de salir de ella, —Creo que mi tío mintió cuando dijo que había tapado todas las grietas que se hicieron el día del terremoto—, al parecer el "tipo" se atoro, que mala suerte tenia, justo estaba en la jaula de los gallos de pelea… Y así comenzó el ataque de los gallos de pelea acompañados de las gallinas histéricas Vs. La cabeza que salía de la tierra. ¡Era un tag team mixto y en handicap! Picotazos, arañazos, aleteos desesperados y el sujeto solo movía las manos y se quejaba desde adentro de la tierra. No sabia si reírme o sentir lastima de mi alucinación.

Joder, me había olvidado de las otras alucinaciones, volví mi vista a "Itachi" y "Tobi" —¡Hey, hey, hey! Sexis y maléficas alucinaciones, ¿serian tan amables de dejarme en paz? Es lindo ver a mis personajes favoritos, pero no en esta situación de "¿Me dices donde estamos o te mato?".— dije sonriendo.

—¿Alucinación?— dijo Itachi.

—Si, si, mi sexy alucinación, ya sabes, como lo que puedes hacer con tu sharingan y blah blah— no le daba importancia al asunto, pues era una ilusión causada por mi sobredosis con medicamento para gripe.

"Itachi" se molesto, y justo a un lado de el se paro "Uchiha Madara", todo rasguñando, empolvado, despeinado y con plumas. Aunque era una ilusión, tuve mi momento fangirl.

—Oye niña, me temo que esto no es una alucinación— dijo "Itachi" mirándome serio.

—Claro que lo es, es imposible que ustedes estén aquí, es fisicaquimicabiologicamente imposible. Solo pasa el los Fanfics y el las mentes de las fans. Y esto es culpa de mi sobredosis, lo mas probable es que yo este desmayada por algún lugar de mi casa.— sonreí como si fuera lo mas normal en el mundo. —Y si esto fuera real, yo no podría hacer esto sin traspasar sus cuerpos— me acerco a "Madara" quien me mira muy feo por cierto, y lo abofeteo. En su mejilla quedo la marca de mi mano, y el… me quería matar. —¡Mierda!— dije asustada —Esto suele pasar, es una alucinación muy real— trataba de calmarme, pero al sentir como cortaban mi brazo me di cuenta de que era real.

—¿Quieres mas pruebas?— dijo "Madara" mientras me acercaba el kunai.

—¡No chingues!— Estaba realmente sorprendida, con mi brazo sangrando y rodeada por dos Uchihas y un farsante. Puse mis manos en mi cabeza y comencé a caminar como loca por el lugar mientras que el trió del mal no quitaba su vista de mi. Ahora solo faltaba que se apareciera Marilyn Manson (o en este caso Orochimaru) cantando _"The Dope Show"_. —Cálmate, cálmate ¡Cálmate!— me decía a mi misma. Me detuve, mire a los tres tipos y apunte con mi dedo hacia ellos —Si son reales, ¿Cómo chingados hablan español si su idioma original es japonés? ¡En el anime ni siquiera ha salido Madara Edo Tensei, no pudieron doblar su voz al español latino!—

—¡¿Tu como sabes del Edo Tensei?— pregunto algo alarmado Tobi.

—Eh… yo… yo… ¡He tenido sueños donde se me revelo información sobre su dimensión y ustedes! ¡Si, eso!— trate de sonar convincente, pero ni yo misma me la creía.

Esto era una de las cosas mas bizarras que me han pasado, bueno esta y la vez que andaba con un par de amigos comiendo helados de café hasta que nos pusimos **"happy's"**, y cantábamos por la calle _"Pajaritos a volar, cuando acaban de nacer su colita han de mover, pio, pio, pio", _pero el que había empezado con todo era Mo… ¡Ahg! Ese maldito cobarde. Es un completo idiota y poco hombre. ¡Ni siquiera fue capas de responder algo decente! Todo por que le dije una "pequeña" mentira que se hizo mas grande, gracias a eso tuve que decirle, en resumen "_me gustas". _Si, fue por mensaje privado en Facebook, pero aun así no respondió ¡Nada! Ah, pero a mi amiga le dijo que yo no le gustaba y no hablaría mas al respecto. ¿Tanto le costaba decirme eso a mí? Y ahora no me habla de frente, va a mi salón a ver a la chica asiática, ella me cae bien, pero ahora resulta que le gusta. Admito que es gracioso que mis amigas se tomaran todo mas apecho que yo. Y bueno, ¿a quien le importa mi miserable situación sentimental?

—¿Oye? Reacciona— escuche que chasqueaban los dedos cerca de mi oído.

—¿Ah?— estaba confundida. Era mi costumbre pensar una cosa e irme a otra y otra hasta no saber que pensé primero.

—Te quedaste ida y con cara de querer matar a alguien.— me dijo Itachi con su característico tono serio.

—Como sea, ¿Qué es eso de los sueños donde se te revelo información de nuestra "dimensión" y de nosotros?— esta vez el que hablo fue Madara mientras se quitaba unas plumas que habían quedado atrapadas en su cabello. Era una escena cómica, nunca me imagine al legendario Uchiha Madara en una situación parecida. Bueno, no en el manga ni el anime, solo fanfictions y fanarts.

Estaba apunto de responderle al personaje que mas amo, cuando recordé que ellos —dejando un poco fuera a Itachi— eran los villanos mas grandes, poderosos del la historia que Kishimoto creo. Comencé a caminar de reversa y riendo nerviosa —Eh… yo… deje la llave del agua abierta. Con permiso peligrosas y asombrosas personas.— y sin mas salí corriendo hacia mi casa.

—¿Qué esperan? ¡Atrápenla!— Ordeno Tobi.

—Tú no me mandas— dijo Madara quien estaba cruzado de brazos.

—Ni a mi— contribuyo Itachi mientras miraba al cielo.

—¡Solo háganlo! ¿Acaso no quieren saber que es lo que sabe la mocosa?— Tobi había dado en el blanco y el par de Uchihas con el pseudo Uchiha corrían detrás de mi. Tenia la ventaja de que como buenos villanos ficticios se quedarían hablando primero antes de atacarme.

Había llegado a la puerta trasera de mi casa, entre rápido y la cerré con seguro y una barra metálica que tenia entendido servía para romper pisos de concreto. Corrí a la entrada principal e hice lo mismo, solo que con las sillas del comedor. Pero había olvidado las ventanas, no más importante, ¡Sus jutsus!  
Moriría sin saber quien esta debajo la mascara de Tobi, joder.

Antes de intentar cualquier jutsu, uno de ellos golpeaba la puerta para entrar. Entre a mi habitación y me asome por la ventana que daba hacia atrás, justo a un lado de donde estaban parados aquellos pelinegros.

—¡Hey!— llame la atención de aquellos hombres —Les diré todo lo que se a cambio de "ciertas condiciones"— creo que el tono en el que lo dije no fue el correcto, pues me miraban raro. —No me malinterpreten, me refiero a que les digo todo lo que yo se a cambio de que no me maten, no me hagan daño, me respeten, no destruyan nada no maten o perjudiquen a las personas, etcétera, etcétera. ¿Aceptan el trato?— puse la cara mas seria que pude.

—¿Alguna otra cosa?— dijo Tobi con tono sarcástico.

—Si, tu sácate la mascara e Itachi y Madara quédense solo en ropa interior y hagan yaoi, mucho hard yaoi, después Tobi se les unirá— dije con una sonrisa pervertida —de esas que las fujoshis conocemos bien— y solo porque no era personaje de anime, si no hubiera tenido una hemorragia nasal solo de imaginarlo.

Los verdaderos Uchihas me vieron con cara de "_te matare y luego bailare sobre tu tumba monstruo pervertido",_ y se alejaron un poco de si viéndose con repulsión. Creo que si sabían lo que era el yaoi.

—¿No crees que aun eres una mocosa para pensar en esas cosas?— dijo Tobi ya molesto.

—¡Oye! Ni soy ni me llamo "mocosa"— le respondí enojada —¡tengo 16 años con 2 meses, solo soy joven, cosa que tu no!— bien, eso sonó como si tuviera 12 años. Pero ya era tarde para retirarlo.

El enmascarado se acerco a la ventana, pensé que lo rompería y me aleje un poco. Me miraba a los ojos y yo caí. ¡Joder! Quedaría atrapada en el sharingan o el rinegan. Pero no paso nada, sus ojos eran de color negro. Eso era bueno, ¡no tenían sus habilidades!  
Me deje caer al suelo para ver si creía que había funcionado. Me fui a gatas hacia mi escritorio, abrí el primer cajón y saque un llavero que me habían regalado alguna persona. Era una esfera azul marino con dibujos de peces y aparentemente un cascabel dentro. Lo único que me gustaba es que era lo suficiente pesado y duro para usarlo como proyectil.

Quite la estúpida barra metálica y abrí la puerta, salí y me pare frente al "trío maravilla". Tome el llavero y lo puse frente a ellos. Hice mi mejor cara de villana y comencé a decir —Papepipu Papipepu Papepipupo— es tonto y sin sentido, pero fue lo primero que se me ocurrió. Desde que salió el 4to ending de Beelzebub se me pego esa canción. La cara que pusieron de _"¿Y a esta mocosa que le pasa?"_ fue épica. —¡Aja, les quite todas sus habilidades! ¡No podrán atraparme con su sharingan, no pueden utilizar el amaterasu, no pueden ni usar los kagebushin… no pueden matarme… I'm awesome!— me reía como villana de película, pero por dentro temía de que no se la creyeran, hicieran sellos y después llegara mi muerte.

* * *

**Por ahora es todo, si es que alguien termino de leer este capitulo.**

**Se que eso de que salieran de la tierra en medio de gallinas es mas raro y fumado que nada, pero en mi opinión ya hay muchos fanfics donde los personajes aparecen gracias a experimentos químicos, joyas mágicas o libros de hechizos y dije "Bueno, por que no aprovecharme de esos molestos animales y de paso avergonzar un poco a mis personajes favoritos". XD**

**Es su decisión si quieren ver otro capitulo o no. Si quieren que continué, presionen al sexy botoncito (?) azul que dice _"Review this Chapter"._**

Aun es sábado en Baja California :D (19/Mayo/2012 22:40pm)


	2. Chapter 2

**De nuevo yo :D**  
**Aquí esta el capítulo dos. Tengo mal karma... de nuevo tengo gripe.  
No los entretengo más.**

******Advertencias: OoC, self-insert, mas insinuaciones yaoi, malas palabras, etc.**

**Naruto ni sus personajes me pertenecen (...)**

* * *

**Otra Mas Del Montón.  
**

**Capítulo II.  
**

—Mocosa, tengo hambre— decía Tobi sentado en una de las sillas del comedor mientras tenia la cabeza sobre la madera de la mesa.

—Pensé que un ser tan poderoso como tu no sentía hambre— dije con burla. —además es sábado, mi familia no ha ido por la despensa. Si quieres comida decente espera a mañana o consigue dinero y cómprala.— estaba aburrida, recostada en el sillón cambiándole de canal a la TV.

—¿Qué tu no puedes cocinar?— dijo Madara que también estaba en el comedor al lado contrario de Tobi.

—Todo lo que se cocinar es sopas instantáneas, cereal, y arroz blanco. Bueno y otros guisos pero no hay ingredientes, así que solo nos queda sopa instantánea, galletas, frituras y dulces.—

—Eres una inútil. ¿No se supone que las mujeres deben de saber hacer todo eso?— dijo molesto Tobi

—Eres un idiota machista— le conteste enojada —si quieren comer, tomen lo que sea que halla en el refrigerador o la alacena, a mi no me estén jodiendo, suficiente tengo con esta estúpida gripe y el dolor de cabeza.—

—Si quieres te corto la cabeza y así te deja de doler— me dijo Tobi con burla.

—Tu quieres deshacerte de mi de cualquier manera, ¿no?— conteste aburrida

—Exacto—

Me pare sobre el sillón volteando hacia donde estaban —Si lo haces te pudrirás en la cárcel y en esta dimensión, no te conviene hacerlo.—

—Hmm...— Tobi rodo los ojos.

—Odio esto, yo era parte del Edo Tensei, ¿porque ahora volví a estar vivo y sentir las necesidades básicas de los humanos?— decía Madara molesto y con tono de drama de telenovela.

—No lo se— me encogi de hombros y baje del sillon— lo que sea que los trajo hasta aquí los volvió a convertir en humanos a ti y a Itachi.—

Madara se levanto del comedor y se dirigió al sillón individual que esta frente al de donde yo estaba —tengo hambre…—, se cruzo de brazos hizo un puchero y se dejo caer sobre el sillón.

—"¡Kya~! ¡Se ve tan kawaii!— tuve otro momento fangirl en mi mente —esta bien, esta bien, iré por algo de dinero pero con este calor no se si soportaran caminar 10 calles—

—¿Eh? ¿Quien dijo que te acompañaríamos?— de nuevo Tobi con sus desplantes.

—No iré yo sola. ¡Que tal si me roban o algo!— copie el tono dramático que antes había utilizado Madara.

—Como si alguien quisiera robarte—

—¡Oye! Además no cargare las cosas yo sola—

—¿Porque tan lejos?— esta vez Madara hablo.

—Por que si vamos a los mercados que están aquí les dirán a mi familia que me vieron con unos hombre muy~ mayores—

—¿Y eso que?—

—Que sigo siendo menor de edad y conociendo a la gente que es tan mal pensada—

—Esta bien—

—Entonces voy por el dinero e Itachi— Camine hacia mi cuarto, abrí la puerta despacio cuando entre vi que Itachi aun seguía dormido en mi cama. Se miraba tan lindo e inocente. Aun siento remordimiento después de que por mi mala puntería salió herido. ¿Pero que mas podía hacer en ese momento?

_Itachi había comenzado a hacer sellos, — ¡Katon: Goukakyo No Jutsu!— solo esperaba que saliera fuego de su boca como siempre y me calcinara por completo, pero… nada._

_Mentalmente le agradecí a Jashin-sama. —¿Lo ven? No pueden matarme— me burlaba de ellos. Gran error…_

—_¿Segura?— Madara me lanzo varios shurikens, pero solo me causaron rasguños leves. Quiero pensar que esa era la intención._

—_Esto será algo así como amor apache— dije asustada. Madara solo sonreía con arrogancia, típico de los Uchihas, pero aun así quería correr hacia el y abrazarlo. — ¡Si siguen agrediéndome, dejare que se pudran en esta jodida dimensión sin saber todo lo que yo se! (?)— les grite molesta._

—_Como si no pudiera obligarte— dijo Tobi sacando más kunais._

— _¿Con que amenazando a una mujer? ¡Que poco hombres son!— finí indignación —Amenázame, mátame, pero ni así les diré ¡nada! Aunque… si tu te quitaras la mascara e hicieran un trió yaoi lo consideraría…— Puse cara de pervertida mientras imaginaba. _

—_Enferma— Dijeron los tres al mismo tiempo. Me veían como si acabara de salir del psiquiátrico. _

—_Yo no soy enferma— enojada arroje la perla con la que "les había quitado sus poderes", sin querer golpee a Itachi en la cabeza y lo había noqueado. El pobre fue a dar a la tierra. —¡Itachi!— me acerque rápido hacia el pasando junto a Madara y Tobi._

—_Eres una idiota— dijo Tobi rotando los ojos._

—_En lugar de seguir insultándome ayúdenme a llevar a Itachi adentro de la casa— conteste alterada._

—_¿Y para que?— Madara le restaba importancia. ¿Cómo puede hacer eso con su amor secreto?_

—_¿Como que para que? ¡Deja las preguntas estúpidas para después!— estos hombres eran desesperantes._

—_Hm…— Madara cargo a Itachi en sus brazos al estilo nupcial. Ah~ se miraban tan kawaii… si tan solo hicieran yaoi… si los dejo encerrados tal vez y si… muajajaja… ¡Concéntrate! —La primera puerta a la izquierda— Madara entro con Itachi a mi cuarto y lo dejo sobre la cama — "controla tus instintos fujoshis".— me decía mentalmente_

—_¿Porque tienes imágenes pegadas en las paredes de hombres con los rostros pintados de blanco y los ojos negros, ¿se creían pandas?— Madara estaba parado frente a la pared donde tenia varios posters._

—_Claro que no… — conteste con hastió._

—_¿Porque tienes otras de hombres en ropa interior? ¿Que tan pervertida eres?— hizo cara de repugnancia._

—_No están en ropa interior, es su traje de pelea. Ellos practican la lucha libre con otros hombres y a veces mujeres, ¡es todo, joder!—perdía poco a poco la paciencia._

—_Espera, ¿hombres semi desnudos peleando cuerpo a cuerpo? Aquí todos están locos…—_

—_Bueno si es algo raro que peleen medio desnudos y tocándose por todos lados, ¡pero no todos estamos locos como aquel baboso!— grite señalando a Tobi._

_Desde el marco de la puerta sentía como Tobi me quería matar._

Después de eso me la pase peleando con Madara y Tobi tratando de que no volvieran a intentar matarme, un par de negociaciones, insultos, chantajes y pudimos llegar a un acuerdo.  
Aun no me creía del todo esto. Sigo pensando que en realidad estoy desmayada en el suelo a merced de algún demonio bajo mi cama.

—¡Apresúrate!— gritaban los dos desde la cocina.

—¡Agh, como joden!— también les conteste a gritos.

Me acerque a Itachi y lo moví un par de veces. Solo me dio la espalda y siguió dormido. —Bien, bien, duerme…— Tome una hoja de papel y un lápiz, escribí _"Itachi, si entiendes esto fui a comprar comida con Madara y Tobi, si es casi de noche y no hemos regresado llama al 066 y repórtame como secuestrada o asesinada. En dado caso de que alguien entre a la casa escóndete, si ves que quiere robar algo… ¡Mátalo! Atentamente: Yo XD",_ lo deje pegado a la puerta, tome mi cartera y saque dinero. Tenia que esconder esa cartera para que no la vieran, pues era de Itachi y Deidara.

—¡Muévete enana insolente!— ese fue Tobi y su eterna impaciencia.

Salí del cuarto y cerré la puerta con cuidado. —¡Por el simple hecho de que deteste mi nombre no tienes porque insultarme!— le grite enojada a Tobi.

—No me interesa— contesto con desgano.

—¿Ya podemos irnos?— dijo Madara con cara de desesperado.

—Un solo problema…— reí con nerviosismo.

—¿Cuál?— ambos rotaron los ojos ya aburridos y hambrientos.

—Sus ropas—

—¿Que tienen de malo?—Madara tocaba su armadura.

—Aquí parecerán que andan disfrazados—

—¿Y de donde sacamos ropa que no parezca "disfraz"?— Tobi hacia ademanes con sus manos.

—He ahí otro problema— rascaba mi nuca pensando en como solucionar esto.

—¿No tienes papá o hermanos para que nos des algo de su ropa?— preguntaba Madara con tono aburrido.

—Hmm… los pantalones de mi padre les quedarían algo cortos, los de mi hermano algo grandes…? y si se van en ropa interior? Tal vez consigamos la comida gratis— sonreí y fangirlee de imaginarlo.

—Ni lo pienses— de nuevo me miraban como si tuviera alguna enfermedad contagiosa.

—Esta bien… iré a buscar algo— entre a la habitación de mi hermano y me puse a buscar ropa a la medida de ellos. —Encontré dos pares de jeans, un short, 3 camisas y zapatos, vengan y escojan— deje la ropa sobre la cama y ellos entraron a la habitación. —¡Apresúrense a cambiarse de ropa!—

—¿Pretendes que los dos nos cambiemos de ropa en la misma habitación?— dijo Madara

—¿Y porque no? Ambos son hombres y saben lo que tienen… así que apresúrense! Pero si pasan más de 10 minutos y aun no salen, entrare con la cámara de video encendida…— Salí de la habitación sonriendo, fui a la cocina por galletas, regrese a la sala y me senté en el sofá. Por si las dudas, prepare la camarita del celular por si la necesitaba.

—Listo… ¿y bien?— Madara salió de la habitación y detrás de el salió Tobi. Y yo casi me atraganto con una galleta al verlos.

—¡Kya~! ¡se ven awesome!— de nuevo fangirlee, cualquiera en mi lugar lo hubiera hecho al ver a Madara con los jeans negros y una camisa de manga largas dobladas hasta los ante brazos y con los botones de arriba desabrochados color vino; y Tobi con jeans color azul marino y una camisa color blanca.

—¿Ya podemos ir por comida?— Madara me miraba suplicando a que le respondiera un "Si".

—Otra cosita…—

—¿Qué?—dijeron molestos.

—Tu mascara. No puedes ir así, si la policía te ve te arrestara— di unos golpes a la mascara de Tobi.

—No me la quitare— se cruzo de brazos.

—Anda. Guardaremos el secreto— le sonreí de la mejor manera que pude para convencerlo.

—¡No!— giro su rostro. Parecía niño.

—¡Por favor!— prefería rogarle antes de dejar que mi pobre Madara muriera de hambre.

—¡No!—

—¡Arg! Ya vuelvo— me dirigí hacia el botiquín de primeros auxilios que estaba en el baño y saque un cubre bocas. Regrese y se lo avente a Tobi —ponte eso—

—Hm…— de nuevo regreso a la habitación de mi hermano. ¡Yeah! Lo había convencido. —¡no me espíes!— grito desde adentro.

—No lo iba a hacer— me aleje de la puerta haciendo pucheros.

—Ya— se paro frente a nosotros con esa tela azul cubriendo parte de su cara.

—¡Abuelo!— corrí y lo abrace. Sentí peligro y me aleje — ¡vámonos ya!— Salí lo mas rápido por la puerta de atrás.

—¿Por qué no podemos salir por acá?— dijo Madara señalando la puerta de principal.

—No dejare que los vean. ¡Así que nos vamos por acá y punto!—

No dijeron nada y solo me siguieron. Para llegar hacia la calle tuvimos que atravesar el patio de la casa de mi tío y pasar junto a los gallineros gays. Madara solo miraba con mucho odio hacia la jaula de donde había salido. Llegamos a la calle y camine hacia el lado izquierdo.

—¿Que es esa pequeña montaña con tiras metálicas?— Madara señalaba hacia en frente.

—La vía del ferrocarril—

—¿Ferrocarril?— la cara de "No se de que me hablas" que había hecho Madara era tan adorable.

—Si… cuando pase te darás cuenta de que es.— cruce la calle y comencé a subir —vamos… Pero tengan cuidado al subir porque de abajo parece que esta inclinada pero cuando subes parece que esta verticalmente.—

—He subido cosas mas altas y también he caminado sobre el agua. Esto no es nada— Tobi presumía.

—Pero aquí no tenemos chakra, ¿lo recuerdas?— le contesto Madara.

—Mmm…— volteo la mirada molesto.

—Tengo calor— decía Madara mientras se echaba aire con su mano.

—Y aun no has sentido la verdadera fuerza del verano, si siguen aquí para julio o agosto sabrán de que les hablo… y no querrán salir del aire acondicionado. Por ahora caminen mas rápido antes de que se haga mas tarde.— camine mas rápido dejándolos atrás.

—Espera…—

Madara guardo silencio cuando la tierra comenzó a vibrar. Mire hacia enfrente y hacia nosotros venia la maquina locomotora tocando su silbato —Mi querido Madara, eso es un ferrocarril y si no quieren morir aplastados por el ¡bajen rápido!— corrí hacia abajo pero la gravedad me hiso caer cuando llegue al camino. Madara también se apresuro y bajo pero el no cayó. El silbato se escuchaba cada vez mas cerca. Voltee hacia todos lados pero no vi a Tobi con nosotros.

—¡Joder, se quedo atrapado!— grite mientras el desesperado trataba de zafar su pie izquierdo de entre las vías férreas. El ferrocarril ya estaba a unos metros mas cerca y el ferroviario hacia sonar el silbato con desesperación para advertirle a Tobi que se quitara mientras se escuchaba el rechinido de la maquina al tratar de frenarla. —¡Otro muerto en las vías no!— cubrí mi rostro para no ver lo que pasaría.

**Continuara…**

* * *

**¿A Tobi se lo llevará el tren?  
En este fanfic el tiempo pasa tan~ lento :(  
**

**Lo dejo hasta aquí, estoy deprimida... ¡Reprobe química II! Pero no creo que eso venga al caso.  
Nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo (espero que para entonces no me vuelva a dar gripe u.u). Para animarme un poco seguiré viendo WWE (En verdad se me hace raro que se toqueteen por todos lados y sigan siendo hombrecitos... Donde sea veo yaoi/slash XD)  
**

**¡Gracias a los reviews, alertas y favoritos!**

**De nuevo es su ****decisión si quieren ver otro capítulo.**  



End file.
